Life Fight 4: Jeerdon's Revenge
(we start off on the day martho was banished from lactoron) lactorian judge : martho cantoro , for singlehandedly destroying a entire country , you are forever banished from lactoron (a little while later , martho and his soldiers board his ship , and soon after leaving the planet's atmosphere , he activates the main laser gun , and blows up the entire planet) (on another ship , a mysterious cloaked figure and his henchmen watch the planet's destruction) henchman 1 : and there goes the whole dragon farm , now, this is light entertainment (notices a lactorian space pod) hm , what's this , someone's getting away , magnify the image henchman 2 : right , i'm on it , jouzen (magnifies the image) jouzen: i want a interior view as well henchman 2 : that's it , got it (produces a interior view and sees a lactorian child) jouzen : where does he think he's going henchman 2 : it looks like he's heading towards a planet called venus , intercept course jouzen : yes cloaked figure : belay that order henchman 3 : sire henchman 2 : yes sir jouzen : but .. someone is escaping cloaked figure : martho is the one in charge of this quadrant , let him clean up his own mess , i've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day , why should i allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake , besides, he's just a lactorian child , he's no threat to us. (stares at martho laughing on the monitor) ah, look at him , what foolishness , he's so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride , that could be president hactov on that space pod for all he knows , you've got a lot to learn , nephew , let's get out of here (the ship flies off) (cut to several months later) (pearl is placing the bubbled gems back in place) pearl : that's the last of them Steven: yep (meanwhile on planet martho) cloaked figure : WHAT , my nephews , killed by earth creatures , that's absurd , how could a creature of such a pathetic planet generate enough power to destroy martho and gorkon jouzen : it happened , my lord , these creatures have powerful crystals embedded in their bodies , they summon weapons from them cloaked figure : i never did like them , and now they go and disgrace my brother and i by getting killed by earth creatures (to himself) my brother always spoiled you rotten , you little brat (to jouzen) JOUZEN jouzen : sir cloaked figure : prepare the ship for departure henchman 3 : huh cloaked figure : i don't know who these creatures think they are , but no1 attacks our family and lives , NO1 , plot a course for earth (back on earth) amethyst : have you guys noticed that slave guy has been , off , lately garnet : now that you mentioned it , he has been staring off in to space lately Steven: hm, yeah *goes to him* yo Harno, what's the reason for staring off in to space man? Harno: oh, it's nothing Steven: hm . . . harno : i've just had a feeling lately Steven: and what was that? harno : that something bad was gonna happen Steven: ok, when it happens we'll be prepared for it harno : (to himself) i hope so (later that night) (the cloaked figure's ship enter's earth's atmosphere) jouzen : sire , we seem to be running out of fuel cloaked figure : land it by the nearest forest possible , we can't risk it being discovered all 3 henchmen : yes sir (the ship lands in a forest) cloaked figure : we need a new method of transportation (sees connie and her family pulling up in their car) and i think i've found it (connie and her family exit the car , and the cloaked figure grabs connie by the throat and stabs her in the abdomen with a lactorian dagger , then unsheaths a lactorian sword and smites connie's father , then decapitates connie's mother , then he and his henchmen get in the car) cloaked figure : next stop , revenge (drives off) (the next morning) steven : how ya doin' harno : just fine Steven: anyway's I haven't heard from connie for a while amethyst : you don't think something happened to her , do you steven : i wouldn't count on it (suddenly , rustling is heard) pearl : hello , is some1 there (more rustling is heard) garnet : SHOW YOURSELF (summons her gauntlets) amethyst : ok , whoever you are , whatever joke you're playing , it's not funny (henchman 3 appears from behind steven) harno : BEHIND YOU (is suddenly knocked out by henchman 2) steven : HARNO jouzen : so these are the warriors who destroyed martho and gorkon henchman 3 : you don't say , let's kill them henchman 2 : yeah , i wanna kill the guys who killed martho and gorkon garnet : so who are you guys anyway all 3 henchmen : we are jeerdon's armored squadron amethyst : well , there goes our perfect day (the gems and jeerdon's armored squadron do battle) jouzen : alright , halzo , harrquen , let's show these morons the true meaning of the word retribution halzo and harrquen : right Steven: what do we do? (the mugger and the bank robbers suddenly walk up to the house) mugger : man , you go out for a donut and you miss all the fun pearl : boy , are we ever glad to see you 3 harrquen : more friends of the brats halzo : i'll take care of these imbeciles bank robbers : bring it halzo : oh , it's brung (halzo and the criminals do battle) halzo : i must admit , you creatures are so thickheaded (punches bank robber 2 in the face) pathetic creatures bank robber 1 : why you (charges at halzo with a switchblade , only to be kicked in the gut by halzo) mugger : you dirty alien (throws a razor at halzo , only to get it thrown right back at him , hitting his left leg) halzo : that was no trouble at all steven : you heartless monsters , if i were you , i'd leave this planet , trust me , you don't want any of this cloaked figure : oh , but i do , crystal gem , i do (puts his hood down) steven : gorkon , but how jouzen : ha ha ha ha ha ha , this is martho and gorkon's uncle you imbecile , wake up , this is lord jeerdon , the most illustrious fighter in the universe , soon , you will be at his mercy jeerdon : what mercy (throws a dagger at bank robber 2 , hitting his right arm) steven : you're as twisted inside as your nephews , full of hatred , well no more , you've dug your own grave jeerdon : really , because after i kill you , i'm going to turn this planet and every1 on it into dust steven : NO WAY , NOT ON MY WATCH jeerdon : well , now it's getting interesting steven : i'm glad you're amused jeerdon : i am , i would like to see the power you used to destroy my nephews steven : THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU *gets the villans* jeerdon : (grabs steven's wrists) no1 disgraces our family and lives to tell about it (slams steven against the side of the temple) Steven: what ya gonna do with me? jeerdon : i intend to enact my revenge upon you and the crystal gems for disgracing my family , then i will go after your friends , your family , AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT ALIVE UPON THE FACE OF THE EARTH Steven: some how I will kill you, somehow jeerdon : we'll see about that Steven: just you wait jeerdon : enough games , time to die (kicks steven in the gut) Steven: *punching jeerdon* jeerdon : well , well ... not bad , rather impressive , actually , martho ... yes , i could see how he would have trouble with you , my nephews were pests - i would have killed them myself sooner or later ,they were always trying to beat me , trying to prove that they were the best , and they definitely had the edge , but then it happened ... i transformed , as i'm sure you're aware, all members of my kind can transform into massive dragons , but i found a second stage above the standard form steven : WHAT jeerdon : you should feel privileged , you will be the first 1 to witness this form , 1st you will see , then you will DIE (breaks off his huamnoid form , and turns into his dragon form, which has wings larger than the rest of the body) steven : oh man , he's huge jeerdon : (laughs evilly) yes , time to die (attacks steven) Steven: *runs to find lion* jeerdon : (grabs steven by the head) where do you think you're going (harno breaks off his humanoid form and turns into his dragon form) harno : let the kid go jeerdon : (laughs evilly) you must be joking , my dragon form is far more advanced than yours , you've no chance of defeating me (throws steven aside) harno : HOW 'BOUT YOU THEN (jeerdon and harno do battle) (jeerdon and harno fly to the top of the crystal temple , where jeerdon breaks off a piece of rock and stabs harno in the chest with it , and harno falls in front of steven) steven : HARNO (runs up to harno) harno : (weakly) i failed jeerdon : don't beat yourself up (flies down and steps on harno's neck , snapping it) you tried your best and that's what's important Steven: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT jeerdon : try me , puny mortal (flaps his wings , causing a windstorm) Steven: *attacking jeerdon* jeerdon : you're wasting your time Steven: *still punching him* jeerdon : (whips steven away and pummels him repeatedly) ha , so this is the mighty crystal gem that defeated my nephews , how ridiculous , martho and gorkon deserved to die if they got beat by a weakling like you , i am the supreme master of this universe , i am the great destroyer , the taker of life , it is my will that this planet , and every1 on it , be annihilated (Jeerdon knocks a pile of boulders down on Steven and the others) Steven: Why, we didn't do anything wrong (his gem starts to glow) (outside, Jeerdon laughs evilly) (the gems break out of the boulder pile) jeerdon : what's this Steven: *summons gem armor* Jeerdon: What, what's going on, he's different, he's changed Steven looks him in the eye* Jeerdon: Crystal insect, PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED *prepares to strike at Steven, only to be grabbed by the wrist by Steven* Steven: Why don't you wake up, you're hurting people, what have they done to you, I can't let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore Jeerdon: What are you talking about, I kill when I want, the weak die and the strong survive steven : alright then , we'll play by your rules , jeerdon , let's go (begins attacking jeerdon) jeerdon : (laughs evilly) now i know why my nephews were killed , i love it , you're too much Steven: *attacking him still* jeerdon : ha ha ha ha , struggle all you want , it's over , this is what you get for disgracing my family steven : you murdered millions of innocent people , i can't let it go on jeerdon : ha ha ha ha ha , yes , it is i who decides who lives and who dies , all living things are mere playthings to me , no1 can comprehend my power and cunning Steven: this will stop I ashure you! jeerdon : heh , unlikely Steven: *starts beating jeerdon* jeerdon : you think you can stop me , i've been alive longer than you , you can't possibly defeat me unseen person : but i can jeerdon : WHAT (turns around to see that garnet , amethyst , and pearl have fused into alexandrite) alexandrite : how 'bout you pick on me instead jeerdon : with pleasure (attacks alexandrite) Alexandrite: *starts attacking jeerdon with her super attacks and beating jeerdon up* face it your done *beating him up more* jeerdon : that's where you're wrong , for it is YOU who are done (breathes fire in alexandrite's direction) Alexandrite: *dodges* is that all you got Jeerdon: why you dirty gem Alexandrite: *beats him up more* jeerdon : you really think you can stop me (flaps his wings , creating a windstorm) who's laughing now (laughs evilly as the mugger and the bank robbers drive in in a car) mugger : time to send the dragon back to the fiery castle (floors the break) jeerdon : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (the car crashes in to jeerdon) Alexandrite: YES! I think I defeated him HAH! ^ ^ (the mugger and the bank robbers crawl out of the wreckage) mugger : what do you mean YOU beat him bank robber 1 : we're the 1s who sacrificed ourselves steven : he does make a good point (his armor fades away) (the gems separate) amethyst : we saved the world (jouzen pops out of a pile of rocks and laughs evilly) jouzen : YOU LIKE A BUNCH OF DEER CAUGHT IN THE HEADLIGHTS (laughs maniacally) YOU LOSE SUCKERS , NOW , DIE (the mugger throws a knife at jouzen's eye) garnet : that takes care of the situation Steven: yeah! we saved the world mugger : and ourselves Steven: yeah and you guys pearl : alright boys , let's not get cocky mugger : yeah , you're right , we all saved the world , ourselves , and each other Steven: yeah (steven , the gems , the mugger , and the bank robbers walk up to the house and walk inside)